Gilead's Gilmore Girls
by emiliagilmore
Summary: Inspired by Alexis Bledel's role in Handmaid's Tale. As a journalist and single mother, Gilead is a dangerous place for this Gilmore Girl.


**PROLOGUE**

Rory Gilmore typed as if her life depended on it. It seemed that every story she'd been assigned in the last two years was life or death for someone, and maybe Gilead (formerly the United States) itself. Today, she was writing an article uncovering systematic discrimination against young women who take birth control; next month the Supreme Court would rule whether women should be mandated to carry children as drastically declining birth rates were, according to the autocratic Gilead party, risking national security and the economy. Rory had reported on the ways in which countries like Canada, faced with the same predicament, overcame it through immigration and reliance on scientific research. Rory also covered the mass firing of government scientists immediately after the CDC had released a report that identified men's reproductive health as one of the primary contributors.

Its seemed Rory could hardly finish one story before she was on the next. Every assault on facts and human rights was drowned out by the next, happening incrementally so that there was _almost_ a sense of normalcy. It was only when Rory looked back to just a few years ago that the absurdity of it all would hit her. They'd lost so much without even knowing they were being robbed. She knew parts of the United States like California had left the republic after the Gilead party won a second term. Massachusetts hadn't mounted much of a resistance at the polls, although there were whispers of people being turned away.

Rory believed people had a right to know if these abuses of power were really happening, and this sense of duty propelled her to work harder. Her talent and integrity had won her several journalism awards (prior to the era of state sponsored propaganda). At just 32 years old, she held the title of national news editor for the Boston Globe. Luke made sure to include this accomplishment on his menus, much to Taylor's chagrin. While the town chairperson had always supported Rory and her mother, he also respected the "family-values" espoused by the Gilead regime and had begun making snide comments about Lorelai living in sin and Rory forsaking her prime child bearing years for a _career_ (a word he would draw out with distaste).

For the most part, the small-town support used to embarrass her. Lately it was the boost she needed. The comment section of her articles overflowed with vitriol. More than once a day she was told to quit her job, have kids and do humanity a favour. It didn't come as a surprise when the Boston Globe's managing editor, Henry, called her into his office to let her go. Henry had always liked her, been impressed with her style and stiff upper lip as he called it. But there was something off in the stilted way he said Ms. Gilmore. With a sense of trepidation, Rory made her way down the rows of cubicles toward the sparsely decorated corner office. Henry's secretary was packing up her desk, tears streaming down her cheeks and overdone makeup running. To her right, Deborah, a raucous junior reporter, was being escorted to the exit, unleashing obscenities and urging the guard to take his filthy hands off her or else. The scene did not bode well for Rory. She considered turning around and going home, getting in her car and leaving Boston. Crap, one of the Gilead agents in Henry's office had spotted her and waved her in.

Henry was pale and sweaty, visibly sick over the news he had to deliver. "Rory, I'm sorry but effective immediately you are no longer employed at the Boston Globe. I'm going to have to ask that you pack up your belongings and leave the premises immediately," said Henry, unable to make eye contact with her.

She was incredulous. "On what grounds?" Rory knew the regime had it out for scientists, professors, journalists and just about anyone who dared contradict their narrative. She didn't think they could possibly be more brazen than to simply discredit her, after all they were still technically living in a democracy. Maybe she had underestimated just how low Gilead could go.

"An executive order was just passed by Gilead that no longer permits women to read or write. I can't legally have you on my staff."

"But … how …" Rory felt like a caged animal, her heart pounding in her ears. Reading and writing is Rory Gilmore. Without it, she was nothing.

"It's not what God intended," spit Henry, disgust dripping from the words as they left his mouth. Henry knew it was another bullshit ploy to undermine the media and limit women's options until there was only one: motherhood. "Here, let me walk you to your desk," he offered as a conciliatory gesture. The guard nodded his permission. The automatic weapon he held at his side did not go unnoticed by Rory and they exited the office.

Once out of the line of vision, Henry took Rory's arm as they walked. "Those fucking bastards. I can't believe they are doing this! It's outrageous, unacceptable and completely fucked up. Obviously, we'll be reporting on this." Rory remained silent until they were safely inside her office. Ironically, she'd decorated it with inspirational quotes and news clippings from great female journalists – women who, today, would be considered criminals.

"I know you will. Henry, the world is still watching and they read the Boston Globe. Don't let Gilead 's diplomats convince them that we want this." Henry nodded his understanding.

Twenty minutes later, Rory and the other female staffers left the Boston Globe in single file. Some were in tears, some angry, some afraid. Rory just felt empty. It was one thing to be let go because of budget cuts or poor job performance. It was another thing entirely to have her entire career and everything she'd spent her life working for taken away simply because she has a womb. Her male colleagues looked on, unsure of what to do or say under the watchful eye of Gilead's guards.

Henry reached out a few days later to say that she could still write for the Globe under an alias; that the Globe would not follow what he believed to be an illegal law. He had faith that Supreme Court would overturn the executive order. Rory did not.

That's how she ended up back in Stars Hollow, jobless and depressed, alongside with her fellow 30-somethings.


End file.
